


I Love You 9000

by WeirdStarWarsFangirl



Category: Dragon Ball, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, I love you 3000, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, bulla briefs - Freeform, scene from endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdStarWarsFangirl/pseuds/WeirdStarWarsFangirl
Summary: I realized that while Vegeta has calmed down over the years, Bulla/Bra was a definite key to getting him to care about something. I feel like he would have the same relationship with Bulla that Tony has with Morgan. So this is my take of what may have happened one night. Post DragonBallSuper. Little One-shot and happy father/daughter moment
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I Love You 9000

Try as he might, Vegeta couldn’t manage to find sleep. Next to him, Bulma lay quietly snoring, eyes closed and far gone. He had been staring at the ceiling of their bedroom for at least 30 minutes now, Having no idea how to shut himself down. He couldn’t understand it as he had never had trouble sleeping before (aside from the time he spent away from his wife but that wasn’t the case tonight.)

An idea came to him, food. He never had trouble falling asleep when he was full of food. That’s what he needed. He glanced at Bulma once more before throwing the duvet off himself and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He walked out of the room and slowly shut the bedroom door. He started walking toward the kitchen. He passed Trunks room and saw that he was completely asleep sprawled on his bed, blanket not really covering him but only wrapped around one of his calves. Vegeta shut his door and continued his path.

Once he was in the kitchen he decided he would just make something simple. Bulma had purchased frozen calamari corn pops. After coating three pans in vegetable oil, he emptied the entire ‘buy in bulk’ package on all three pans. He had a saiyan stomach and he was determined to fill it so he could get some sleep. He would never admit it in front of anybody, but he actually really enjoyed cooking. He was glad that Bulma didn’t as he always thought she didn’t know how to use spices and herbs. He tended to find her food flavorless, unlike his mother in law. He picked up the skill after watching her cook for the family since he had nothing better to do years ago when he used to train to fight androids. Oh, how the times had changed since then.

But tonight, he wasn’t going to practice his culinary skills, he was just going to pop these calamari pops in the oven and pig out.

As the oven reached the right temperature, he grabbed the pans and placed them on each rack in the oven. As he waited for the food to finish, he walked to the fridge and opened it finding the devil’s food cake that his mother in law made yesterday. He picked it up and decided he could have a slice or two as well. It was extremely chocolate-y and he really liked that. But as he placed it on the counter, he got a little bit of the frosting on his hand and went to wash it off. He didn’t look close enough to see the spray hose was still activated and when he turned of the faucet-

Splash! Cold water shot everywhere all over his face and tank top. He immediately shut off the faucet and sharted wiping his face off.

“Shit!” He wiped his mouth with his left hand and his right still on the handle for the sink.

“Shit,” a light, innocent voice said behind him. He turned around to see his tiny 4 year old daughter standing near the counter. He removed the hand from his mouth and let go of the sink. He grabbed the hand towel and started drying his face.

“Sweetie, what are you doing up this late?” He asked the little girl who clearly wasn’t tired at all.

“Shit,” she responded. He put his index finger to his mouth and ‘shh-ed’ her.

“No, that’s mommy’s word. She’s the only one that says it, she coined it, it’s hers.” He walked over to Bulla and bent down to her.

“Well, why are you up?” She asked her dad.

“Cause I’ve got shit in the oven!” She gave him a look about the word he just used that he previously shunned. “No, I’ve just got stuff on my mind. Yeah, that works. But we need to get you to bed.”

“Can I have squid pops?” Vegeta sighed, knowing he was going to lose this battle. It was hopeless, she already saw him make them.

“That’s extortion.” He picked her up and placed her to sit on the counter. He put on a few oven mitts, pulled out the calamari and turned off the oven. He knew he would have to give it a few minutes to cool down before he could eat them so he turned around and started cutting two slices of the overly chocolate cake. He gave one piece to his daughter on a small plate with a fork. “But I somehow cannot say no to that face. You certainly get that from your mother.” He began eating his slice of cake and looked at his daughter wondering how the hell he managed to create something so pure and happy. She definitely took after her mother. Once enough time had passed he grabbed two plates and filled most of the calamari on his plate and only about 15 pieces on Bulla’s. He placed the smaller plate in front of his daughter and she smiled and started popping them in her mouth happily. Yes, she looked, sounded and acted just like her mother but she still had a saiyan’s stomach. He smirked and flung one of her blue braided pigtails behind her back. He went back to eating his own calamari and placed the plate into the dishwasher. Bulla finished her food as Vegeta set the cake back in the fridge. He picked her up and took her back to her room. He set her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

“Tell me a story, daddy,” Bulla asked her stone-faced father. Vegeta had plenty of stories to tell but the question was whether or not they were appropriate for a little 4 year old girl.

“Let’s see,” He decided to go for the cheap and easy route of storytelling. “Once upon a time, a little half-saiyan fell asleep. The end.” She smiled at her dad.

“That’s a terrible story.”

“No it’s not. It’s your favorite.” He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I love you, kid. Tons.” He stood up and got ready to leave, wondering what on earth happened to him to be so open with his daughter. He was never like this with Trunks growing up.

“I love you 9000.” Vegeta smiled and held his daughters face in his hand. She yawned. Now she was getting tired. He should’ve known. Food always works.

“Wow.” He let go of her and walked to the door muttering to himself. “9000, that’s insane.” He looked at his daughter once more and went to shut off her light. “Go to sleep or I’m gonna sell all your toys.” With that he shut the door and walked to his own room. She fell asleep instantly.

Vegeta got back into his own bed feeling tired finally. Maybe he can actually get some sleep now. But him coming back must have woken up Bulma.

“Did you just get in?” She asked him still half-asleep.

“Sort of, I put our daughter to bed.” Bulma opened her eyes and looked at him. “Not that it’s a competition but she loves me 9000.”

“Wow,” she replied.

“You were somewhere in the 600-900 range.” He yawned and closed his eyes. He started to fall asleep and Bulma shut her eyes. It took years but she finally found the key to opening up the enigma that is Vegeta and it comes in the form of a 4 year old girl that he will do anything to protect and keep happy. Who would’ve guessed?


End file.
